


Вы уверены, что хотите удалить этот файл? Да/Нет

by KatrinaKeynes, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, First Kiss, Getting Together, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Post-Canon, Steve POV, Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: 4 февраля 2019 года игру "Академия Мстителей" закрыли, и теперь её персонажи ищут новое место в жизни.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Вы уверены, что хотите удалить этот файл? Да/Нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanently Delete This File? Yes/No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574542) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Действие фика разворачивается во Вселенной, работающей по законам "Ральф против Интернета" (и до выхода фильма “Мстители: Финал”).

Стив понимал: стоило радоваться хотя бы тому, что их предупредили заранее. Не всем играм так сильно везло, — и неважно, отключали ли их намеренно, или из-за рухнувшего сервера, или по прихоти существ из другой реальности.

У учеников Академии оставалось время закончить дела и попрощаться с игрой. Стив открыл за последние два месяца больше обликов, чем за два года, а в перерывах между геймплейными заданиями по максимуму общался с друзьями — на миссиях и просто так.

Фьюри собрал всех во дворе, на больших часах пошёл обратный отсчёт, и Стив приложил руку к сердцу и поблагодарил Академию за всё, что она сделала для своих учеников.

Все прощались с ней по-своему. Закончились последние миссии, последние селфи спрятались в папки на телефонах, а Хэнк Пим открыл так много наградных ящиков за раз, словно хотел проверить, не сломает ли эту игру (к счастью, ничего страшного не случилось).

А потом на часах замигали нули, четвёртая стена потемнела, и над кампусом разлилась непривычная тишина.

В ней тут же раздалось старковское “Что ж, приступим к работе!” — ясное и пронзительное, как игровое уведомление.

Несколько человек рассмеялось — Стив тоже. Тони был бы не Тони, если б не выкинул что-то подобное. Тони Старк был одним из первых студентов Академии. А теперь он же стал самым последним.

— Ну всё, всё, — проворчал Ник Фьюри. — Хватит уже. Расходимся, сохраняем порядок… Эй, я сказал, порядок! 

Портал во внешний мир блестел неподалёку от школьных ворот. Здесь собралось почти три сотни учеников — двести тех, которыми игроки могли управлять, и несколько НПС. Исход затянулся. Фьюри и его агенты Щ.И.Т.а — Мария, Шэрон, Дам-Дам и остальные — указывали путь и следили за порядком.

Стив стоял почти в самом конце очереди. Не только для того, чтобы удостовериться, — все его друзья спокойно пройдут сквозь толпу — но и чтобы посмотреть на то, как Академия съёживается, рассыпается на цветные полигоны, превращается в безликие данные и, наконец, исчезает.

По ту сторону портала вились знакомые улицы Интернета, возвышались здания, в которых ютились соседние игры. Некоторые студенты уже разбрелись по своим делам, — с коммуникаторами, которые работали в любой точке Интернета, спасибо Тони и Джэн — но куда больше задержалось.

Стив был среди них — стоял рядом с двумя Баки и Наташей. Последним исчез самый первый игровой баннер: слева Тор и Локи, по центру — Стив, Наташа и Тони, справа — Халк и Фьюри, и парящая над Халком Джэн. По нынешним меркам этот баннер уже превратился в реликвию: напоминание о тех временах, когда новая игра была полна неистраченного потенциала.

На секунду он засиял ярче, чем прежде, а потом рассыпался на полигоны и исчез.

И Академия перестала существовать.

***

За пределами игры время шло по-другому. В Академии всегда был день, но действия игрока создавали собственный его распорядок, к которому все легко подстраивались. В принципе, тот распорядок походил на импульсы Интернет-жизни, но Стив ловил себя на том, что не чувствует течения времени. Внутри игры с ним такого не случалось.

В общем, он понятия не имел, сколько уже просидел тут, в одной из кабинок Википедии, бездумно перелистывая страницу за страницей. Пару часов? День? Несколько дней? Сложно сказать. Материала для чтения было ужасно много.

— Стив?

Он поднял взгляд и увидел Тони — в его самом первом костюме, поверх которого была перекинута сумка.

— Привет, — Стив вдруг понял, за каким нелепым занятием его поймали, и тут же попытался закрыть руками экран. — Я… я просто…

— Оооо, это же Хэллоуиновский эвент? — Тони запрыгнул в кабинку, пробежал глазами по открытой страничке и улыбнулся. Стив вздохнул и неловко убрал руки с экрана.

— Мне нравилась история с Оборотнем-Кэпом! — добавил Тони.

— Спасибо? — Стив приподнял брови. — То есть… Не понимаю, почему так много обликов засунули в те сундуки...

— Премиум-контент, все хотели до него добраться, — махнул рукой Тони. — Всё ты знаешь. К тому же, тебя хотя бы не оставили за пейволлом, как Халка и Тора.

— Пожалуй.

К удивлению Стива, Тони выдвинул откуда-то стул и сел рядом. А потом потянулся к экрану и начал перелистывать вкладки, фыркать, смеяться и удивлённо мычать, когда добирался до чего-то особенно интересного об истории Академии.

И Стив расслабился. Хотя от чувства стыда избавиться было сложнее. Он знал, что не один приходил сюда, чтобы почитать Википедию Академии Мстителей: в соседних кабинка мелькали Клинт и Питер Квилл, но Стив не помнил, как давно это было. И всё же он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его поймали на горячем — да ещё и тот, кому Стив вообще не хотел попадаться. Да, конечно, Стив не видел Тони с тех пор, как игру удалили, но он, похоже, занимался чем-то действительно важным, а не бесцельно читал о том, что и так пережил сам.

Некоторые студенты точно знали, что будут делать после роспуска Академии. Интернет был практическим бесконечным, и Сэм и Баки из 40-х занялись его изучением ещё до того, как стало известно о закрытии игры. Стив пришёл к зданию Википедии за Баки из 40-х, а потом наткнулся на страничку Академии и пропал. Насколько Стив знал (из-за коммуникационной системы), тот Баки всё ещё был где-то здесь, рылся в интересующих его страничках.

— Ты очень занят? — спросил вдруг Тони.

— Эм, — Стив слегка покраснел. — Не думаю?

— Значит, поможешь мне. Тяжести потаскаешь, — Тони провёл рукой по нижней части экрана и открыл второй экран, о существовании которого Стив даже не подозревал. Он, немного сбитый с толку, с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Тони что-то напечатал, и на консоли появилось несколько небольших голубых кубов.

— Держи, — Тони скинул кубы Стиву на колени, и тот по инерции их поймал. — В сумке места не осталось, так что побудешь моим ассистентом. А у тебя есть что-нибудь такое? Нет?

Тони открыл другую панель — на своей перчатке — и снова набрал пару строчек кода. В его руках тут же появилась копия его сумки. Немного ошеломлённый Стив бережно перекинул её через плечо.

— А что ты вообще делаешь? — спросил он.

— Да так, всего понемногу, — Тони поднялся, развернулся и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. — Но теперь-то всё пойдёт куда быстрее. Готов?

— Готов к чем..? — начал было Стив, но перед ними уже появилась транспортная капсула. То есть, она, конечно, походила на обычную транспортную капсулу, но была более элегантной и блестящей, — эдакая капсула под фирменным брендом Тони Старка.

Тони забрался внутрь, а потом обернулся.

— Ты как, идёшь?

Стив закрыл рот и сделал шаг вперёд.

***

Тони не стал объяснять, чем именно он занимается, но Стив и не рвался это выяснить. В Академии Тони вечно занимался всякой небывальщиной, так что Стиву оставалось только гадать, что же он придумает эдакого на просторах Интернета. А также приготовиться к возможным последствиям. После инцидента с Ральфом за безопасностью в Интернете следили куда лучше, но всё же.

Не то чтобы Тони делал что-то зловещее: просто мотался по Интернету, рыскал между аватарками пользователей, ботами и кусками данных, а также гримасничал всякий раз, когда Стив говорил что-то о его водительских навыках.

Иногда Тони останавливал капсулу, делал пару шагов в сторону и запихивал в сумку ещё несколько голубых кубов. Всякий раз он просил Стива подождать внутри, так что Стив просто ловил их и складывал в сумку.

— А куда делась Джэн? — спросил Стив.

— В Инстаграм, — ответил Тони. — Подумывает стать алгоритмом. Эта работа создана для неё.

— О да.

Стив и сам удивился тому, насколько сильно с этим согласен. Понятно, почему она не моталась сейчас с Тони.

— Но ведь там наверняка столько… драмы.

— Хорошо, что Джэн обожает драму, — ухмыльнулся Тони, но его улыбка тут же потухла, и он увернулся от очередной пользовательской капсулы.

— Давай я поведу, — предложил Стив.

— Тебе можно было и квантовые вычисления поручить, но обе идеи так себе, — Тони поднял взгляд на зелёно-чёрную башню, мимо которой они проезжали. — Оооо, Spotify!.

— Так вот что за Spotify! — Стив с любопытством глянул на стены здания, над которыми парили изображения музыкальных альбомов. — Где-то тут должен быть Зимний Солдат. Наверняка составляет всякие эмо-плейлисты.

— Ауч. Но я и… рад за него?

— Зато он счастлив.

— Ага, — Тони хлопнул по плечу Стива. — Держись крепче, я пропустил поворот.

Стив вздохнул и схватился за края сиденья, пока их капсула входила в крутой поворот. Тони управлял этим несчастным транспортом так, словно это был один из его костюмов. С одной стороны, это были те ещё американские горки, и Стив на это не подписывался, а с другой… приятно было сознавать, что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными.

Тони вдарил по тормозам, когда капсула опасно приблизилась к тротуару, и та резко остановилась. Стив вздохнул — громче, чем следовало — и никак не отреагировал на суровый взгляд Старка.

— Всё, приехали, — сообщил он. — Отсюда заберём кое-что побольше, так что ты пойдёшь со мной.

***

Тони припарковался в игровом квартале, который не так уж сильно отличался от того места, где раньше стояла Академия Мстителей. Он попросил Стива сложить все уже имевшиеся у них кубы в багажник капсулы, чтобы освободить сумки. Стив сделал, как было было сказано, и догнал Тони. Они игнорировали появлявшиеся на их пути рекламные баннеры — то есть, Стив от них отмахивался, Тони же словно и вовсе их не замечал. И они отвечали ему тем же: либо отскакивали от него, как от прокажённого, либо аккуратно огибали.

На этой улице было несколько игр, но Тони целенаправленно шёл к большому баннеру, на котором красовалось “Ударные силы МАРВЕЛ”, и Стив немного сбавил ход. Старк же продолжал идти, что-то листая на голографическом дисплее своей перчатки.

— Тони, — неуверенно пробормотал Стив. — Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— А то ж! — Тони поднял взгляд, словно только сейчас вспомнил, что Стив стоит рядом. — Если хочешь, можешь подождать в капсуле.

— Да нет, всё хорошо.

Стиву, конечно, было не по себе, но он расправил плечи и последовал за Тони к игровому порталу.

“Ударная сила” сильно отличалась от Академии. Первым, что сразу бросалось в глаза, были цвета и разрешение: всё было куда более реалистичным и каким-то грязным. Прямо у входа располагалась серая панельная зона ожидания, где тусовалось несколько персонажей, похоже, ожидающих своей очереди.

Пара из них прошла мимо — все довольно узнаваемые, пугающе похожие на людей, которых Стив знал. Но что-то в них было немного не то. Что-то грозное и… взрослое. Несколько персонажей — Электра и ещё Веном — кивнули Стиву и Тони в знак приветствия.

— О, привет, Тони! 

К ним подбежал Человек-паук. Он тут же стащил маску, и, к удивлению Стива, полигоны на его чересчур взрослом лице чуть смягчились.

— Ты же Питер! — воскликнул он. — То есть, наш Питер.

— Ну, да, — промямлил Питер. — То есть. Я — это он. Привет?

— Питеру халтурка подвернулась, — объяснил Тони. — Подожди тут, я должен кое-что… проверить.

Тони отошёл к ближайшей консоли, а Стив повернулся к Питеру. Тот был рад его видеть, и энтузиазм Паркера всегда был заразителен, потому неудивительно, что совсем скоро они уже непринужденно болтали.

— Так ты теперь играешь тут. Удивительно.

— Не так уж и удивительно, — рассмеялся Питер. — Для лишнего Человека-паука работа всегда найдётся. Наверное, это не слишком амбициозно — просто перейти в другую мобилку, но в то же время… Не знаю, мне здесь… нравится. И геймплей тоже, он успокаивает.

— И как это всё… работает?

— О, мы с другим Питером меняемся. Я — что-то вроде дублёра. Заучил несколько движений, игроки всё равно не замечают разницы. Вообще не я один сюда пришёл… Я видал Люка, и Дженнифер… О, и Наташа тоже сюда забегала, но не уверен, останется ли она здесь.

Стив обвёл взглядом окружающее его пространство. В одном из уличных рингов, слева от них, как раз в самом разгаре была драка, и да, выглядело это впечатляюще. Куда динамичнее, чем то, что творилось в Академии. Стив поймал себя на том, что начал разминаться — привычка, от которой сложно избавиться, — и вдруг осознал, что довольно давно ни с кем не сражался.

А потом Стив подумал, что где-то здесь ведь ходит ещё один Стив Роджерс. Интересно, чем он сейчас занят?

Все в Академии знали, что существуют другие версии их самих, и Стив не был исключением. Ученики Академии Мстителей — лишь часть огромной и сложной системы персонажей. Наташа частенько наведывалась в “сестринские” марвеловские игры. Да и в саму Академию, бывало, заглядывали гости.

Но Стив так к этому и не привык. Он понимал необходимость подобной системы, но от осознания того, что где-то там есть сотни его двойников, у него кружилась голова. Стиву казалось, что из-за этого он сам становился менее реальным. Но это были его заморочки, и он не ждал понимания. На самом деле Стив был безумно рад за Питера и тех, кто смог найти себе место в “Ударной Силе МАРВЕЛ”.

— Тебе ведь здесь действительно нравится? — уточнил Стив.

— Ох, конечно, —Питер широко улыбнулся. — Неплохая смена обстановки. К тому же, раз Спайди тут двое, у меня появилось больше времени, которое я мог бы проводить с Мэри-Джейн… и остальными тоже.

— Ага, — протянул Стив с улыбкой.

— Мне позвать Наташу? — спросил Питер. — Здание большое, но здесь есть система коммуникации…

— Не стоит. И у меня есть свой способ связи, просто… — Стив повернулся к консоли, но Тони рядом с ней уже не было. Он развернулся в другую сторону, но не обнаружил ни следа знакомого красно-жёлтого пиджака. 

— Куда он делся?

— Оу! — воскликнул Питер. — И правда. Куда?

— Пойду поищу его, — решил Стив. — Рад был увидеться, Питер. Буду заходить сюда почаще, раз тут столько наших.

— Было бы здорово! — Питер помахал Стиву на прощание.

Роджерс вышел из игры и выдохнул, когда заметил, что припаркованная капсула никуда не делась. На самом деле Тони сидел на тротуаре рядом с ней, скрестив ноги, и гипнотизировал кучку голубых кубов, сваленных напротив.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив.

Тони подпрыгнул.

— Кто? Я? Ничего! А, это, — он поднял один кубик, сделал какие-то почти магические пассы пальцами, и тот свернулся в крошечный плоский осколок. — Та-да!

— Ага, — Стив опустился рядом. — А ну-ка повтори.

— Это не так-то легко, не расстраивайся, если у тебя не получится.

Тони, конечно, показал ему, как это делается. И, так как Стив был джентльменом, он сделал вид, что получилось у него лишь с третьей попытки.

***

Кубов у Тони была целая куча, потому они провели немало времени, складывая их. Работа была изнуряющей, но простой, почти медитативной. Улица, на которой они сидели, находилась на верхнем ярусе сектора, потому вокруг блестели и переливались тысячи огней и знаков, постоянно меняющих цвет и яркость, — словно виртуальные восходы и закаты.

В какой-то миг Тони отложил кубы в сторону и принялся наблюдать за тем, как вокруг них двигаются с ужасающей скоростью Интернет-данные. Выражение его лица было задумчивым, даже почти восхищённым. Стив понятия не имел, что Тони может быть настолько тихим. В Академии шуму от него было немало.

Стив тоже положил кубы на землю и затих. А потом Тони сделал то, чего не делал никогда. Он повернул что-то на своей правой перчатке и стащил её с руки.

Стив втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

В Академии он видел Тони в одних плавках и в почти не оставляющем места для фантазии костюме кузнеца, — считай, почти голым, — но только сейчас, из-за грёбаной снятой перчатки, Стиву захотелось отвести взгляд.

Тони это заметил и ухмыльнулся, картинно помахав правой рукой прямо перед лицом Роджерса.

— Ого! — Стив всё же начал отводить взгляд, но вовремя остановился. — То есть. Я не знал, что ты можешь…

— А я и не мог, — ответил Тони. — По крайней мере, пока существовала игра. Но сейчас её нет, и тамошние правила больше не действуют.

Вроде бы, это Стив давно знал, но всё же… Он посидел секунду, взвешивая все за и против, а потом аккуратно сбросил со спины щит вместе с ремнями, джинсовую куртку и остался в одной голубой футболке с белой звездой. Стив никогда раньше не замечал, что у неё вообще-то длинные рукава. Он на пробу подвигал руками — ощущение лёгкости было внезапным, но приятным.

— Ого, — повторил Стив, а потом подмигнул смеющемуся Тони.

То мгновение словно растянулось в вечности и превратилось в их общую тайну.

Тони отвернулся первым, уставившись на что-то на горизонте. Выражение его лица — спокойное, почти расслабленное — не изменилось, но Стив подумал, что сейчас он впервые по-настоящему увидел Тони Старка. Хотя и знал его почти всё время своего существования.

— И что же ещё мы можем? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Я мало чего пробовал.

Такого ответа не ожидал.

— Может, получится подстричься, кто знает? — продолжил Тони. — Или наоборот, отрастить волосы. И всё такое. Есть над чем подумать, да?

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Пожалуй. 

***

Они складывали кубы до тех пор, пока все они не поместились в отделение внутри реактора Железного человека. После они пообедали в ближайшей кулинарной игре и отправились на боковую. Спали они в капсуле: Тони на переднем сиденье, Стив на заднем. На фоне что-то бормотал включенный Тони Youtube-плейлист.

Теперь, когда на их плечах не лежала полная игровая нагрузка, много отдыха им не требовалось, но Стиву нравилось спать. Спустя пару часов Тони решил, что пора продолжать работу, и переключил плейлист с бормотания видео-эссе на котиков, требующих еды.

— За работу, — протараторил он, и Стив резко поднялся. Для него всё ещё странно было слышать это слово, — “работа” — когда у них больше не было миссий. Но Тони, конечно, имел в виду не что-то настолько конкретное.

Он завёл капсулу и поехал вперёд, прочь от игрового района, мимо огромных торговых сайтов к не менее огромной трассе.

— Так, мы приближаемся к зоне повышенной концентрации трафика, — предупредил Тони. — Реклама здесь куда более агрессивная и частенько битая, так что мне пригодится телохранитель.

— Это я могу,— согласился Стив.

Он не удивился, когда Тони припарковал капсулу у видавшего виды шоссе. По нему спешили аватары, тащившие за собой огромные пакеты данных, а между ними сновали рекламки, но куда более угрожающие на вид, чем те, что кружили у игровых кварталов.

Стив снял пиджак, но ремень и щит оставил при себе. Тони ступал осторожно, постоянно поглядывая себе под ноги, и Стив следовал его примеру. К счастью, реклама не обращала на них никакого внимания. Она ждала, когда зажгутся огни автострады и остановятся пользователи, и тогда уже налетала на них с плакатами, стараясь развести на клик.

— Ниже, ещё ниже, — пробормотал Тони еле слышно. 

Он проверил экран на своей перчатке, словно искал что-то особенное.

— Вот чёрт. 

Стив тенью следовал за Тони, потому забеспокоился, когда тот остановился и сделал пару шагов назад.

— Что ты ищешь? Чем помочь?

— У меня тут координаты места встречи. И оно должно быть где-то… — Тони нахмурился и огляделся. — ...где-то здесь, но…

— Эй, мистер.

К ним подскочил рекламный бот — повыше Стива, что выделяло его из рядов остальной рекламы — и замахал навязчивым плакатом.

— Ищете одиноких девушек неподалёку от вас?

— Нет, спасибо, — начал было Стив, а потом бот ударил его плакатом прямо в грудь. — Я сказал нет, спасиб…

— Доктора ненавидят их за то, что они разболтали этот секрет! — закричала другая реклама прямо в лицо Тони.

Старк пододвинулся к Стиву, но его остановил ещё один бот, крошечная рекламка, предлагающая дешёвые авиа-билеты.

— Эй, мистер, — повторил первый бот низко и угрожающе. — Как-то грубовато с вашей стороны не кликать после такого, а?

Он толкнул Стива, и тот так удивился, что автоматом толкнул его в ответ.

— Ох, — пробормотал Стив. — Простите, я не хотел…

Бот попытался его ударить. Ключевое слово “попытался”, потому что Стив с лёгкостью парировал удар, а потом уклонился от другой рекламки, которая метила ему коленом в живот.

К драке Стив всегда был готов. Он бил направо и налево и пытался добраться до Тони, которого со всех сторон атаковали плакатами. Стив мог бы бросить щит, но их было слишком много — и ещё больше потихоньку к ним приближалось.

— Стив! — закричал Тони. — Выпускай кракена! То есть динозавра! Кусь-кусь!

— Что? Я… — а потом до Стива дошло. И он сосредоточился.

Превращаться в динозавра всегда получалось как-то быстро, словно наскоком: теперь Стив возвышался над толпой рекламных ботов и сразу же отбросил парочку из них хвостом. Он опустил голову и побежал вперёд — чтобы Тони смог ухватиться и забраться к нему на спину. Как только тот оказался наверху, Стив выпрямился и зарычал, щёлкнул своими громадными челюстями, и рекламки замерли в испуге.

— Ну что, хотите закончить дни в чужом желудке? — прокричал Тони. — А то он жутко голодный, а вы выглядите довольно аппетитно!

— Ты не станешь нас жрать! — заявил один из ботов.

Стив снова распахнул челюсти и понадеялся, что это выглядело достаточно угрожающе.

— Я вообще-то не завтракал.

Один из ботов похрабрее выступил вперёд, и Стив выхватил из его рук рекламный плакат и проглотил его.

— Моя “Самая сексуальная игра года”! — запричитал бот.

Долго находиться в этой форме Стив не мог. Да, Тони был в безопасности, но им нужно было вернуться обратно к капсуле. Чёрт. И желательно сделать это так, чтобы боты её не заметили.

— Держись, — предупредил Стив, и Тони покрепче вцепился ему в шею.

Стив побежал. Он прорывался сквозь толпу рекламных ботов, склонив голову и махая хвостом. Боты пытались ответить хоть чем-то, но почти не успевали схватиться за чешую — и иногда Стив подпрыгивал и стряхивал их, аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не сбросить и Старка.

— Капсула, — напомнил Тони.

— Ага, вижу её.

Стив обежал одного из пользователей, перепрыгнул ещё через парочку разозлённых ботов и рывком добрался до капсулы. Но большой рекламный бот — тот самый, первый, который пытался ударить Стива — преградил им путь, держа плакат, словно биту.

А потом прибыла кавалерия. Огромный жёлтый сканер завис над ними, отбрасывая на большую часть шоссе тень. Крики ботов сменились шёпотом, а потом они подняли взгляды — включая того, кто преграждал путь Стиву, и тот легонько ударил его хвостом.

Сканер принялся стрелять, и началась паника. Боты кричали, пытаясь увернуться, и Стив, наконец, остановился у капсулы. И поднял голову.

Сканер завис практически над ними. Внизу открылся маленький люк, и оттуда показалось знакомое лицо.

— Привет, Иокаста! — Тони замахал руками. — Достала?

— Да, Тони.

Иокаста на секунду исчезла внутри сканера, а потом вернулась со светящимся пакетом в руках. Тони поймал его, радостно улюлюкнув.

— Привет, Стив, — произнесла Иокаста.

— Привет, — Стив махнул ей рукой, а потом вспомнил, что лапки у него слишком короткие, и она вряд ли их заметит. — Подрабатываешь антивирусом?

— Не самая простая работа, но меня устраивает, — сказала Иокаста, и сканер выпустил ещё один лазерный луч. — Этого достаточно, Тони?

— Ага, всё хорошо, — ответил Тони. — Просканируешь на всякий случай?

По ним пробежался зеленовато-голубой свет сканера.

— Всё чисто, — отрапортовала Иокаста.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив. — Огромное.

— Рада, что смогла помочь. Передайте от меня привет ДЖАРВИСу, будьте добры.

Иокаста махнула им на прощание, задраила люк, и сканер полетел над шоссе. 

Опасность миновала, посылка доставлена. Что ж.

Стив поводил плечами и скинул шкуру динозавра.

— Ээээ, — пробормотал Тони.

— Ой, я забыл, я… — Стив вдруг понял, что Тони всё ещё сидит у него на спине, только теперь его руки обвивали плечи, а ноги — талию. 

Стив как можно аккуратнее опустился на колени, чувствуя, что краснеет, и Тони слез с него.

— Прости, прости.

— Зато теперь я могу вычеркнуть это из своего списка, — Тони сунул голубой пакет под руку и полез в капсулу, прежде чем Стив успел спросить у него про список.. — Погнали, Кэп, дорога ждёт.

***

За следующие пару дней они побывали в нескольких местах: на Реддите, где им пришлось выпутывать Камалу из особо громкого треда; в Дискорде, где в качестве поискового бота работала Вив; а также в xxx-квартале (Стив смутился, когда услышал название, но Тони тут же объяснил, что это просто закрытый научный сегмент), где Брюс Бэннер рылся в куче страниц, посвящённых физике материальных частиц.

Он они не только работали. Иногда Тони делал перерывы, чтобы поэкспериментировать с внешним видом — и дать Стиву парочку советов — или чтобы просто понаблюдать, как какие-то дети играют в “Майнкрафт”. Стив мог бы подумать, что Тони устроил лично для него тур по Интернету, если бы тот не подбирал везде эти странные голубые кубы. Впрочем, может, он совмещал приятное с полезным.

Перед последним их путешествием Тони прочистил горло и произнёс: 

— Я ведь предупреждал, что нас ждёт немало странностей.

— Чего я только уже не видал, — парировал Стив.

— Это будет очень странно, — радостно заметил Тони. — И мне придётся надеть полную броню, а тебе… хм… в каком из костюмов ты выглядишь постарше?

Стив моргнул, а потом вспомнил про облик времён Войны Бесконечности. Он переоделся и тут же запустил пальцы в бороду: поначалу это всегда казалось забавным, но Стив знал, что устанет от неё через пару часов.

— Снова будешь смеяться над моей бородой?

Тони заморгал, словно на секунду отключился, а потом спросил:

— Что? Я никогда над ней не смеялся.

— Ещё как смеялся.

— Что было, то прошло.

— Да ну? — Стив чуть наклонился вперёд. — Потрогай её.

— Чего? Нет уж!

— Дотронься до бороды, Тони.

— Нет, и ты меня не… — Тони рассмеялся, шутливо пытаясь отпихнуть Стива подальше от себя, чтобы тот его не поцарапал. 

Костюм Железного человека — ранг пятый, со шлемом и всем таким — появился по первому зову, и Стив замер.

— Никакого достоинства у тебя, Роджерс, — раздался модифицированный голос Тони.

— Позволю себе не согласиться, — ответил Стив. — Так куда направляемся?

— За стену. И без капсулы, это вызовет подозрения.

Тони включил репульсоры и вытянул одну ногу.

— Запрыгивай.

Стив встал на железный сапог и подтянулся, схватившись за металл на спине костюма. Они перелетели через ярко-освещённый забор так быстро, что Стив только на той стороне вспомнил, что у него ведь есть и свой железный костюм, и он бы мог спокойно перелететь через препятствие и сам.

Открывшийся перед ними сайт был громадным: повсюду сверкали огни, разворачивались баннеры и мелькало множество самых разных персонажей. Наличие толпы радовало: они могли спокойно добраться до главного скопления зданий в тени высокого замка с башенками, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Они почти добрались до места, когда перед ними внезапно выпрыгнул аватар пользователя. Стив чуть не споткнулся об него и схватил Тони за руку, чтобы тот избежал той же участи.

— Железный человек! — закричал ребёнок. На его шее красовался ремешок с надписью “О, мой Дисней”. — И Капитан Америка!

— Здравствуй!.. И да, да, — Тони понизил голос. — Я — Железный человек, а это — Капитан Америка.

— Капитан Америка спас тебя из космоса? — спросил ребёнок, переводя взволнованный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Эм, — растерялся Тони.

— Да. Спас, — подхватил Стив. — А теперь веду его домой.

— Я так и знал! — обрадовался ребёнок. 

— Так что, теперь нам… эээ… пора спасать мир, — произнёс Тони.

— Вселенную, — уточнил ребёнок.

— Вселенную, — согласился Стив. — А ты веди себя хорошо!

Он помахал и продолжил путь. Тони, к счастью, последовал за ним, пока остальные аватары его не заметили. Он обогнал Стива, потому что только Старк знал дорогу, но Кэп придвинулся ближе, прошептав:

— Почему у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты соврал, когда сказал, что мы — Железный человек и Капитан Америка? Ведь мы и есть они.

— С определённой точки зрения, так и есть,* — Тони рассмеялся. — Ага! Понял ведь? Тут неподалёку Страна Звёздных Войн, и… а, проехали.

Тони провёл их к одному из главных зданий, стоявшему неподалёку от огромной синей шляпы волшебника. На двери красовалась надпись “Для персонала”, но Тони уверенно положил руку на рычаг. Дверь замигала, и из окошечка показалась голова охранного бота.

— Стой, кто идёт? — рявкнул он.

Тони принял более героическую позу и поднял руку с сияющим репульсором.

— Я — Железный человек. Иду в свою гримёрку.

Стив тоже изменил позу и упёрся руками в бёдра.

— А я — Капитан Америка.

— Оу! Конечно, любезные сэры! — охранный бот кивнул и выключил сигнализацию. — Простите за проверку, мы все тут как на иголках с тех пор, как кто-то проник в закрытую гримёрку Принцесс.

— О да, это было ужасно, очень плохо, —Тони снова попробовал открыть дверь и чуть расслабился, когда она поддалась. — Мы пойдём.

— Конечно, господа.

Внутри их ждал длинный коридор с кучей дверей, разветвляющийся ещё на несколько проходов. Стив старался не читать надписи — чтобы не отвлекаться — и смотрел только на Тони, который провёл их к чёрной двери с логотипом “СТАРК ИНДАСТРИС”.

За дверью была большая гримёрка, которая практически кричала о том, что принадлежит Тони: повсюду блестела техника, и у Стива голова пошла кругом от того, насколько всё вокруг было похоже на Башню Старка, которая возвышалась когда-то над Академией.

Стив собрался было спросить у Тони, насколько хорошо он знает это место, а потом вдруг понял, что Старк тоже никогда здесь не был. Тони убрал лицевую пластину и ходил по комнате, рассматривая каждую деталь голодными глазами.

Что-то внутри Стива сжалось. Тони наверняка тоже скучал по Академии и по собственному углу. Да, он всегда держался молодцом и не сидел без дела, казалось, он и в новой работе не нуждался, но это вовсе не значило, что Тони не скорбел по их игре. Это означало, что он горевал о ней по-своему. Не так, как Стив.

— Не помню, чтоб заказывал обслуживание в номер, — раздался новый голос.

Луч осветил посадочную площадку в дальнем конце комнаты. Над ней было окно, и секунду спустя там появился Железный человек. Его ботинки мягко звякнули об пол. На первый взгляд оба железных костюма были идентичны, но при ближайшем рассмотрении второй оказался ярче, и на нём было несколько меток, которых не было на первом.

Второй Железный человек стащил шлем. Это тоже был Тони Старк, да, но больше похожий на остальных двойников Старка, которых Стив замечал в Интернете — то есть куда старше. И с бородкой.

— Чёрт подери! — воскликнул Тони. — Стив, ты только глянь, какой я красавчик!

Стив перевёл взгляд с яркого Железного человека на своего Тони и обратно. И решил, что его Тони красив сам по себе, большое спасибо.

— Что ж, — старший Железный человек приподнял бровь. — Это твой Стив?

Стив тут же вышел из оцепенения.

— Технически, это не взлом с проникновением, ведь это гримёрка Железного человека.

— Неплохое прикрытие, — заметил Железный человек. — И откуда вы такие?

— Из Академии Мстителей, — Тони протянул второму Старку руку.

Стив нахмурился, особенно когда Железный человек ответил на рукопожатие. Это не выглядело, как жест снисходительности, — этот Старк, похоже, действительно был рад их видеть — но было жутко странно видеть своего Тони таким взволнованным.

— Мобильной игры, — пояснил Тони.

— О. Оооо, — Железный человек сдвинул брови. — Не повезло вам.

— Такое случается, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Мы справляемся, — холодно заметил Стив.

Железный человек одарил его странным взглядом, но потом снова посмотрел на Тони, и его улыбка потеплела.

— Что вам нужно?

Стив отошёл в сторону, пока эти двое говорил о деле. Некоторые слова Стив понимал, — о кодировке, пакетах и струнах — но соединить это всё воедино не мог. Вместо этого он осмотрел комнату ещё раз, подмечая, сколько в ней всяких интересных штук. Стив легко мог представить, как его Тони обживается здесь и привыкает к комфорту, пусть даже в качестве “дублёра“. Если подумать, странно, что Тони раньше здесь не обосновался.

— Спасибо! — заключил Тони.

Он склонился над консолью у стены и упал в огромное кожаное кресло перед ней. Над его головой засветились голограммы, и Тони начал что-то быстро печатать.

Стив спиной почувствовал, как рядом с ним встал второй Железный человек.

— Так, — произнёс он. — Тони уже занялся поиском того, что ему нужно. А что же ты?

— Я просто на подхвате, — пояснил Стив.

— Ага. Присматриваешь за ним?

— Ему не нужна нянька, — резко выдохнул Стив.

— Полегче, солдат, — рассмеялся Железный человек. — Я вовсе не это имел в виду.

Это не прозвучало, как выговор, но Стив всё равно чуть приподнял плечи, понимая, что слишком остро реагирует. Железный человек просто помогал им, Стиву незачем было так на него рявкать. Может, это всё побочный эффект того, что он стоял в сердце компании, которая могла их спасти, но решила этого не делать. Но и это было нечестно, ведь на самом деле ничто не длится вечно, тем более мобильные игры. Все об этом знают.

— Да, я за ним присматриваю, — неуклюже выпалил Стив. — Но это… просто… не то чтобы ему это действительно нужно.

Железный человек чуть склонил голову. 

— Ты уверен? 

Стив не успел как следует обдумать то, что услышал — Тони отскочил от консоли и крикнул “Готово!”.

Он подбежал к ним с пакетом, который светился уже знакомым голубым светом. Стив тут же сунул его в свою сумку. Глаза Тони сияли, когда он повернулся к своему двойнику.

— Спасибо, Железный человек! Ты — мой любимчик!

Железный человек засмеялся.

— Знаешь, что, парень? Ты — тоже мой любимчик. А теперь валите отсюда, оба. Только переоденьтесь сначала.

— Что? Почему? — удивился Тони.

— Так будет проще, — Железный человек вытащил откуда-то панельку магазина. — За пользователей вы не сойдёте, но здесь снуёт так много разных персонажей, что вас никто и не заметит. Если на вас не будет ничего узнаваемого, конечно.

Тони опустил взгляд на реактор.

— Мне — что-нибудь чёрное.

— Понял тебя.

Раздался характерный звук, когда Железный человек разместил заказ, и в его руки тут же упала футболка с логотипом Звёздных войн.

Стив потянулся к экрану, и Железный человек сделал шаг в сторону, позволив ему выбрать. Стив вежливо улыбнулся и показал на одну из ячеек.

— Эту.

Железный человек усмехнулся.

— Будет сделано.

***

Они вышли оттуда в своей обычной школьной одежде и футболках, подаренных Старком. Как он и предсказал, в толпе персонажей и пользователей их никто не заметил.

— Спешить нам некуда, так ведь? — спросил Стив. — Тут неподалёку есть приложение с десертами. Зайдём?

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Тони.

В этом приложении уже сидело несколько посетителей, но они легко отыскали себе места. Тони заказал огромное сливочное мороженое с кучей фруктов, орехов и сиропом, Стив остановился на молочном коктейле и вафлях.

— Им не мешало бы что-то сделать с этими огромными толпами, — заметил Тони. — Ты бы мог им дать немало хороших советов.

— По моему скромному мнению, это самая незначительная из наших проблем, — Стив отправил кусок вафли в рот, и полигоны вкуснейшим сиропным кодом потекли по его горлу. — Дело не в толпе. Дело в том, как в ней не потеряться.

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Стив догадывался, о чём тот думает: игровые персонажи всегда могли найти дорогу домой, вот только их игры больше не существовало. Их окружал интернетный океан, в котором легко можно было утонуть. Конечно, Стив всегда смог бы найти дорогу, если очень постарается, и у него был при себе коммуникатор, но отсутствие внутреннего компаса пугало.

— Знаешь, — осторожно заметил Стив. — Кажется, я ещё ни разу не проводил с тобой так много времени. То есть вообще. Даже если считать эвенты Гражданской войны и Войн за броню.

Тони заёрзал на месте и провёл рукой по волосам.

— Если хочешь, я могу проводить тебя обратно к Вики.

— Правда?

— Конечно, — Тони, похоже, это задело. — Там всегда есть, что почитать. И исправить пару ошибок, и...

— Ты не считаешь, что это… выглядит жалко?

— Почему это?

— Потому что игры… — Стив замолчал.

Он заметил, что нервно барабанит пальцами по столу, и потянулся к вафле. 

— Потому что я — ископаемое, вот почему.

— Ты столько всего пережил в той игре. Конечно, ты не хочешь всё это забывать! — Тони откинулся на стуле и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. — Ничто не вечно. Ничто. Игры, мы, даже Интернет — кажется, что уж он-то точно никогда не исчезнет, но в один прекрасный день так и случится. Когда что-то исчезает, оно оставляет свой след… и нас, тех, кто помнит. В этом их ценность. Так что да, грустно, что игры больше нет, но что она нам подарила?

— Хорошие истории, — сказал Стив. — Дружбу.

— Странную механику боёв.

— Гигантского орла.

— Тентаклевого монстра в фонтане, готового атаковать каждого, кто проходит мимо.

Стив засмеялся.

— Этот монстр приставал только к себе.

— Знаю, и это так несправедливо! — Тони улыбнулся, и Стив не мог отвести от него взгляда. — Ты не обязан оставлять прошлое в прошлом, если не хочешь этого.

Стив шумно втянул воздух. В носу защекотало, и ему пришлось провести тыльной стороной ладони по глазам.

— Это опасные мысли.

— Для этого есть все мы, — ответил Тони. — Готовые помочь друг друга. Проследить, что опасные мысли не превратятся в опасные действия. Так ведь?

— Да. И спасибо.

— Не зря же меня называют гением, — Тони щёлкнул пальцами. — Не за что.

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не сказать что-то глупое, вроде “почему мы раньше так не разговаривали, в игре”. На этот вопрос было множество ответов: роли, которые они должны были отыгрывать, сюжетные линии, которые нужно было завершать, эвенты, рассчитанные на определённое время, которые постоянно заставляли их спешить.

Он вспомнил, как Тони стащил с руки перчатку несколько циклов назад — такое простое, но эффективное доказательство того, что правила больше не действуют. Стив подумал, что это может значить для них: ведь без того они бы не сидели сейчас в десертном приложении посреди огромного диснеевского сайта, так близко, что Стив чувствовал, как ноги Тони нетерпеливо отбивают по земле какой-то ритм.

— Ты мог бы здесь работать, — произнёс Стив. — Другой Железный человек был бы не против.

— Иу, нет, — скривился Тони. — А вот ты! Объяснись-ка! Так и будешь издеваться надо мной целый день?

— Издеваться? Как это?

— Футболка! Почему ты выбрал именно эту?

Стив опустил взгляд. На нём была футболка с коротким рукавом, очень удобная, но слишком обтягивающая, потому что он надел её поверх своей синей. В центре футболки красовался реактор, но не такой, как у его Тони: дизайн этого был сложнее, с большим количеством геометрических форм.

— Я подумал, что это забавно, — объяснил Стив. — Ты прячешь свой реактор, так что я поношу один вместо тебя.

Тони скептически хмыкнул.

— Или, — Стив округлил глаза и с преувеличенной серьёзностью произнёс. — Может, Железный человек — тоже мой любимчик.

Тони так сильно засмеялся, что чуть не свалился со стула. И по телу Стива разлилось странное тепло.

***

После этого они припарковали капсулу на тихой улочке и начали готовиться ко сну: Стив растянулся сзади, а Тони свернулся на переднем сиденье.

Стив проснулся в пустой капсуле. Плейлист Тони всё ещё тихо щебетал на фоне, но самого Тони на переднем сиденье не было. Стив вылез из капсулы и потянулся.

Он всё ещё разминался, когда услышал неподалёку знакомые голоса. Стив тихонько обошёл капсулу и заглянул за угол здания. Тони стоял к нему спиной и разговаривал по своему коммуникатору — перед ним висела голограмма Шури.

— ...для загрузки, — договорила она. — Всё работает, но нужен нормальный билд.

— Понял тебя, — ответил Тони. — Займусь этим.

Стив прокрался обратно к капсуле и закончил с зарядкой. Тони вернулся с парочкой буррито, и они позавтракали, сидя на тротуаре.

Они не разговаривали, но тишина между ними висела уютная. Непрекращающийся гул Интернет-трафика здесь был почти не слышен, и казалось, что конкретно этот кусочек всемирной паутины принадлежал только им. Стив периодически кидал на Тони взгляды, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-нибудь тему для разговора.

— Я вот о чём подумал, — сказал Тони. — Сегодня заглянем в Baidu**, но сначала найдём проводника. Я в той части Интернета не особо ориентируюсь.

— Если я тебе мешаю, не молчи, — произнёс Стив.

Тони аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Чего?

— В этом твоём большом проекте. Если я тебя только задерживаю, то так и скажи, — Стив искренне улыбнулся. — Я не буду против.

На лице Тони отразилось непонимание и что-то, похожее на панику.

— Это ты так намекаешь на то, что мне пора отвезти тебя к Вики? Тебе тоже можно было просто сказать.

— То, что ты делаешь, наверняка важно…

— Не факт. Кто знает, вдруг я напрасно трачу твоё время?..

— А если и так, — Стив пожал плечами, и Тони уставился на него, как на девятое чудо света. — Я не против.

— Поверить не могу!..

Тони насмешливо приподнял уголок рта. Обычно Стиву нравилась эта его ухмылка, но сейчас внутри него бушевала буря. И сердце колотилось, как бешеное, отвлекая от того, что он должен был бы сказать. Не то чтобы Стиву нужны какие-то ответы. И не то чтобы ему было завидно, что Тони разговаривает о своих планах со всеми, кроме самого Стива, хотя именно он ему помо… так, нет.

— Если бы ты мог забрать с собой из Академии одну вещь, то что бы ты взял? — спросил Тони. 

Этого… Стив не ожидал.

— Ну, я…

Если бы Тони задал этот вопрос пару дней назад, Стив бы выкатил целый список длиной с целый квартал. Но, если подумать хорошенько… это был чертовский сложный вопрос.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, наконец. — Все выбрались из игры и сейчас в безопасности, и это самое главное.

— Но всё же. Выбери.

— Пожалуй… — Стив замялся. — Но это не то чтобы вещь.

— Говори давай.

— Было бы здорово снова видеться со всеми на постоянной основе. То есть, не со всеми одновременно, вроде вечеринки, а просто… просто общаться с друзьями. 

— Этим ты и так можешь заняться. Немного тайм-менеджмента, парочка договоренностей…

— Да, но…

Тони улыбнулся шире.

— Тебе нужно своё место? Да? — он поднялся и жестом показал Стива последовать за ним. — Пошли. Я кое-что тебе покажу.

***

В результате они отправились не к Baidu и не на поиски гида. Тони завёл капсулу и направил её в сторону от мегалитов и районов высоток — туда, где рядком стояли низенькие игровые здания. Стиву показалось, что именно в этом квартале когда-то стояла Академия, но Тони гнал дальше, мимо соседних игр постарше с побитыми от времени стенами.

Они остановились на уровне с местами под аренду, который приютился под одной из главных улиц. Здесь не было ничего, кроме складов и ремонтных ботов, но потом Тони нажал что-то на приборной панели, и посреди ничего появилась дверь. Их капсула пронеслась сквозь неё и оказалась в плохо освещённом зале, который напомнил Стиву о старых сайтах и давно исчезнувших адресах. Но здесь было чище, и часть его выглядела поновее: рядом с ней стояло несколько транспортных капсул.

Стив заметил остальных до того, как они остановились. Хоуп Ван Дайн, Шури и ДЖАРВИС окружили их капсулу, едва Тони нажал на тормоза.

Хоуп заговорила первой:

— Чоу только что уехал. Отправился за материалом. Привет, Стив.

— Привет.

— Да ничего, — Тони выскочил из капсулы, и Стив последовал за ним. — Мы здесь задержимся. Много всего привезли.

— Слава богине, — заметила Шури из-за панели, похожей на ту, что была в вакандовском центре, только поменьше. — Давай скорей сюда.

Тони подошёл к ней, и Стив совсем не удивился, когда тот вытащил из своего реактора кучку осколков, сложенных из кубов, которые они собирали в последнее время. Все они отправились куда-то за панель, которая одобрительно запищала.

— Рад видеть вас, Капитан, — ДЖАРВИС протянул Стиву руку. — Тут пока негде развернуться, но всем нужно с чего-то начинать.

— А что это вообще за “тут”?

— Мы ещё думаем над названием, — ответила Хоуп. — Я за “Академию Квантума”. Шури предложила “Академию теней”. Тони вообще отмахивается от любых “академий”.

— Что логично, — заметил ДЖАРВИС. — Не вечно же нам быть студентами. 

— Вы… строите, — Стив сделал шаг на главную площадь, где в аккуратных стопках лежали данные и подписанные файлы сохранений. — Что мы с Тони собирали?

— Пространство, — пояснила Хоуп. — Буквально. Лишнее пространство, которое без проблем можно было вытащить из приложений и с сайтов. И здесь мы переделываем его в новый квантовый квартал.

Стив скорчил притворно недовольную гримасу и повернулся к Тони.

— Так ты воровал?

— Считается ли это за воровство, если никому это пространство и не нужно было? — парировал Тони.

— Боты постоянно что-то строят, — сказала Хоуп. — Почему бы и нам не заняться тем же?

— Но вы-то сами себе прописали эту директиву.

— Именно так, — согласился ДЖАРВИС.

И они с Хоуп провели Стива по окрестностям. Это был недолгий тур, ведь они собрали не так много пространства, но зато планов было озвучено немало. Первым они хотели построить новый вариант Клуба А, чтобы людям было где собираться вместе, но прежде этого нужно было установить фундамент для всего здания, чтобы данные не разметало по всему Интернету.

— Нам не удалось оставить все записи, но это и не нужно, — сказала Хоуп, пока Стив изучал стопки данных: там была отдельная кучка со зданиями Академии, ещё одна — с миссиями, и третья — с альманахом. — Мы пока на стадии планирования и сбора ресурсов.

— А это что? — Стив выудил из ближайшей коробки какой-то список.

ДЖАРВИС заглянул ему за плечо.

— А, это игровые функции, которые так и не были внедрены. Потенциальные механики, которые были написаны, но так и не появились в игре.

— “Потенциал” — главное слово, — задорно улыбнулась Хоуп.

Это была не Академия. Не игра, не тренировочная база, и даже не новое пространство для чего-то совершенно нового.

— Сделанный вручную хаб… — пробормотал Стив.

От открывающихся перспектив голова шла кругом. И всё это было в их руках. Стив поднял взгляд на подошедшего Тони.

— Место, где…

— ...все знают, как тебя зовут?*** — предложил Тони.

Стив засмеялся.

— Эту отсылку я понял.

— Прости, что не рассказал тебе сразу, — извинился Тони. — Но мы понятия не имели, получится ли у нас, так что было бы несправедливо давать тебе ложную надежду, особенно, когда…

Когда чувство потери было так свежо.

— В общем, — продолжил Тони после секундного молчания. — Это не будет копией Академии. Мы решили, что построим что-то новое, для всех, кем бы мы ни стали в будущем и сколько бы работ ни сменили.

— Я так и понял, — выдохнул Стив.

— Не злишься?

— Тони, ты что! Нет, конечно.

Стив краем глаза заметил, что Хоуп и ДЖАРВИС вернулись к тому, чем занимались до того, как они с Тони их прервали. Ему хотелось извиниться перед ними, но они уже отошли, а Тони вот он, стоял рядом и радовался, что сюрприз удался.

— Но ты сохранил кое-то из старых игровых файлов?

— Для лучшего понимания концепта, — Тони с нежностью погладил ближайшую коробку. — Чтобы было, от чего отталкиваться. Вообще, думаю, мы многое из этого переделаем, когда установим фундамент. Но это будет ещё не скоро, так что хорошо, что не придётся всё строить с нуля.

— Значит, вам пригодятся… — Стив посмотрел на список, который держал в руках. — Векторы полёта для хелликариера и… механика свиданий?

— Эй! — Тони попытался отобрать у Стива данные, но тот поднял их повыше. — Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится на самом деле.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Но механики свиданий, Тони, правда?

— Ну, знаешь… — Тони слегка покраснел, но быстро оправился и нацепил привычную маску уверенности и наглости, которая уже давно перестала на Стива действовать. Если вообще когда-то действовала.

— Это ты так пытаешься флиртовать? Потому что, Стив, все в этой Академии были в меня влюблены, и если ты входишь в их число, что ж, неудивительно, но… это не…

Тони продолжал бормотать, но поток слов почти иссяк, когда Стив положил список на место и сделал шаг вперёд. Тони смотрел на него во все глаза — особенно теперь, когда Стив поднял слегка дрожащую руку и ладонью коснулся старковой щеки, проведя большим пальцем по его губам.

— Для такого не нужна механика свиданий,— прошептал Стив. — Игровые правила больше на нас не действуют, ведь так? 

— Эм, — сглотнул Тони.

— Тебе ведь не нужен был помощник. Ты спокойно мог бы таскать все эти кубы один, когда научился их складывать. Да и телохранитель тебе тоже не был нужен. Ты ведь можешь летать, Тони. Без меня ты бы справился куда быстрее.

— Это… — Тони чуть отвёл взгляд, в котором мелькнула паника. — Ты ничего не докажешь.

— Правда? — Стив чуть наклонился вперёд, и почувствовал, как закружилась голова, когда Тони сделал резкий вдох и слегка распахнул губы. — Что ж. Если я был эдаким баластом...

— Нет, погоди, — тихо произнёс Тони, схватив Стива за руки, не давая ему отодвинуться. — Ты прав. Ты просто… Стив, ты выглядел таким грустным. И одиноким, и я не смог… Мне…

— Спасибо, — Стив выдохнул, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в лоб Тони. 

Его дыхание — быстрое, неровное — щекотало кожу, и Стив склонился ниже, коснулся губами его губ, и…

Тони издал странный звук, немного похожий на писк.

Они никак не могли отыскать нужный угол и постоянно сталкивались носами, но потом сошлись, как строчки идеально написанного кода, и… вау. Стив задавал темп, Тони с энтузиазмом подхватывал, и это было восхитительно. Конечно, они нашли для этого не самое лучшее место, но Стив не мог остановиться. Да и не хотел. Как тут остановишься, когда Тони практически таял в его руках и так отчаянно вцеплялся ему в спину?

— И ты не прав, — прошептал Тони, чуть отстранившись. — Ты был мне нужен. Не для таскания тяжестей, конечно, а просто… был нужен.

Стив усмехнулся и украл у Тони ещё поцелуй, на этот раз куда более продолжительный и глубокий. 

Когда они, наконец, расцепились, он попросил:

— Теперь-то ты перестанешь устраивать мне презентации других приложений? Тони Старк и его потрясающий тур по новым профессиям. В самом деле.

— Я должен был попробовать, — застонал Тони. — Вдруг ты бы нашёл то, что тебе нравится.

— Что ж, в этом ты преуспел.

Тони понадобилась секунду, чтобы понять, о чём он. Когда до него дошло, его словно коротнуло, совсем как на уроках в физической лаборатории доктора Пима. В некоторых вещах Тони был открытой книгой. И он не смог удержаться от ухмылки.

— Но у меня было немало хороших идей. Ты был бы отличным антивирусом.

— Хм… Ага, — Стив сцепил пальцы в замок и опустил их Тони на талию. А потом прижался к нему всем телом. Он задолжал ему объятья.

Тони довольно вздохнул.

— Что ж, — Стив выпустил Тони из объятий, но тут же схватил его за руку и легонько её сжал. — А теперь рассказывай, над чем мы будем работать дальше.

________________________________

**_Примечания автора_ : **

Прежде чем вы кинетесь в Гугл, xxx-сайты — это вроде таких: https://xxx.lanl.gov/

Прощай, Академия Мстителей! И спасибо за всё!  
________________________________

**_Примечания переводчика_ : **

*Тони имеет в виду фразу, сказанную Оби-Ваном Кеноби в шестом эпизоде саги, “Возвращении джедая”: “ _Я сказал тебе правду. Правду — если смотреть на неё с определённой точки зрения. Многие из тех истин, которым мы доверяем, являются таковыми лишь тогда, когда мы придерживаемся определённой точки зрения._ ” (перевод из оф. дубляжа)

**Baidu — китайский поисковик, лидер в своём сегменте рынка.

***Строчка из заглавной песни ситкома “Весёлая компания”.


End file.
